life's mysteries
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: the enterprise crew gains insite on an old system but what will happen when new life comes into play for two of the ships crew?
1. Chapter 1

The Enterprise was on route to a dead system to survey some of the ruins on one of the five planets. The system had long been dead and the federation had taken an interest on learning about the system and to why it had died. Jean-luc Picard was preparing to go down and study the ruins of the smaller of the planets. He was going to take Data with him to help record what he found.

"Captain, what sort of things are you hoping to learn on the planet?" Data asked

"Not sure yet but that is what is so interesting about it. We could learn that they were farmers that raised food or that they died from war. Data when you're the first people to set foot on a new site anything is possible." Picard said as he finished packing the tools that he might need.

"From the knowledge known of the system, this one was the last to die out. The race of people was very unique that they never had a cemetery or anything that would look like a place to bury their dead. So where is this new dig site?"

"It's on a mountain a few miles from the main village. We are to judge if there is anything in the caves that could help us more with learning about these people." Data nodded and the two men left Picard's quarters and headed to the transporter room to beam to the surface. When they arrived they were met by councilor Troi who looked like she had been waiting for hours.

"Councilor is there something you need?" Picard asked

"Yes I would like to come with you to the surface. I felt something, which I can only say as a presence, on the surface. It was very sad and lonely so I'm not sure if it was someone on the planet or a past feeling."

"Well you're welcome to come. Having you might help shed light on the planet." With that the three boarded the transporter platform and where beamed directly to the mouth of the cave. Troi felt the feeling again only a little bit stronger but it changed from a feeling of sadness to a feeling of happiness and relief.

The three journeyed into the cave and started translating the walls. They found that the people used these caves as a ceremonial haven and that marriage and births took place in the caves. Troi kept getting the feelings but they would leave her as soon as she felt them. It was like someone or something was trying to learn if they were enemies or friends.

Data multitasked with helping translate known symbols and writing for Picard and watching Deanna with what she was doing. Even though he couldn't sense what Deanna was feeling he could tell she was feeling something. The cave itself wasn't dangerous or harmful but a couple of times he lost his sight in one eye for a few minutes. He would do diagnostics of his sight but nothing had registered as a malfunction or problem. He was nervous that something was going to happen and he would be left useless.

"Captain" Data said "I'm going to return to the ship. Some of my programs are not working right and I don't know what is wrong."

"Sure Data, we will be back shortly as well." Data nodded and beamed back up to the ship. Deanna had noticed that the feelings she had gotten earlier had stopped which was a different feeling for her for there had only been a few times that she hadn't felt anyone or that her powers stopped working. Picard had come across to another wall which sparked his interest in archaeology.

"Councilor takes a look at this wall. It shows a ceremony I believe." Deanna looked at it and noticed something a little before it on the wall.

"Captain, I don't think these people are gone they were either reborn into a different race or that they changed into spirits. That also might explain why I have been feeling a presence and not an entire being" Deanna was explaining all of this while looking at the walls detailed pictures of people jumping into women, then the women turned and birthed the people into new children. She tripped on a stone and her hand landed on a hidden door that led deeper into the cave.

"What do we have here?" Picard said aloud before descending into the new area of the cave. It got darker and darker as the two continued to travel down. Suddenly a light appeared at what could be the bottom of the stairs. Picard and Deanna followed the light as it turned a corner and down a hall way and into a large chamber covered in more cave drawings and history.

Deanna started feeling the presence again, but this time there was more of them. She felt a difference between most them. Half of the presences felt angry and spiteful and the other half were in hopeful and rejoicing. She shook the thoughts out of her head and looked at the walls and tried to translate the meanings when it suddenly came to her.

"Captain, I believe that I have found something." Picard came over and was confused. "These people are not dead they have been changed into spirits. Earlier I you saw that ceremony wall well this was where it took place. It also explains why the planet looks the way it does."

"Explain councilor." Picard asked intrigued that Deanna had the answers that none of the federations best archeologist could find.

"Well when the federation found this system they found in it a state of hibernation. I don't any more than that." Deanna said

"Well councilor it would seem that you have solved one problem and opened another. But let's return to the ship and collect our thoughts on the matter." Deanna nodded and they returned to the mouth of the cave and called to be brought home.

What the travelers didn't know was that the spirits of the people could hear everything.

"See I told you that they wouldn't help us. Why give our people false hope of returning." One spirit said in anger

"It wasn't and I communicated through the woman. I am now linked with her and I will talk to her and ask for their help." A cheerful spirit said

"That's not going to help our situation, what if they have left for good. You know that you have limits to your connection." Another angry voice said.

"At least I am trying to do something about it."

Data had returned from engineering and help from Le forge about his eye. It didn't make sense that one of his eyes would malfunction but not register in the computer. It wasn't something that he was going to worry about. So on his way back to his quarters and he noticed the same eye twitch as he neared Deanna's quarters. Though it was a little unsettling he continued on.

As Data rounded the corner to his quarters, he saw Picard waiting at his door.

"Good evening captain" Data said

"Good evening, I was wondering if you were able to look over the history or over the cave we were in."

"I haven't yet. I was running different programs to figure out what happened to my eye."

"Do you have time now to go over them with me?"

"Sure." The two went into Data's quarters and pulled up the pictures and again data's eye started to blur and fidget. Having translated most of the cave drawings they stopped for the night. They planned to go back to the plant with the information that they had figured out. They had no way of knowing that a friend was about to learn more about the people.

Deanna was settling into bed for the night and finishing her chocolate Sunday. She was over whelmed of what happened earlier in the day and Deanna just wanted to sleep. She pulled the soft covers over her and she lulled herself into a world of dreams.

_Deanna walked along a beach and that had white sand and the waves were lapping at the beach softly as a whisper. She bent down to pick up a shell when she heard someone call out to her._

"_Momma there you are." It was a child that was calling out to her._

"_I'm sorry but you must be mistaken I have no children." She said_

_The child grew into a young woman "I am sorry. You see my planet is in desperate need of your help."_

"_Why do you need my help?" Deanna asked _

"_Only a woman can help us and you are our only hope. Listen carefully because I don't have much time to get this to you. My planet has a long history of death and rebirth and there has never been a major problem like this before. My people grew weak and changed to spirits but there were very few women left to give back the thing we lost so we have waited for someone to help us. Will you help us?"_

"_I understand that I can help but what is it that you lost." _

"_Our bodies"_

"Then she left and I awoke with the knowledge she had told me." Deanna said to Picard, Data, Riker and Crusher.

"So they need a body and how can a woman give them that?" Riker asked

"Through birth they are able to gain a body and continue to live on." Deanna explained.

"So how do they gain the new body?" Data asked

"I have no idea but I think going to the planet and finding more information." Deanna said

"Agreed, let us meet in fifteen minutes" Riker said as the group got up and headed out of the room. Deanna was getting a feeling that she was needed on the planet. It was one of those feelings that she could not shake off no matter how hard she tried.

"Chief can you transport me to the planet" Deanna asked as she entered the transporter room.

"Aren't you going with the rest of the away team?" O'brian asked

"I am but I have this feeling I can't shake. I was hoping that I could shake it once down there. I can't explain it." she hopped on to the pad and beamed down and that was the last she would remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Deanna felt a strange sensation in her neck as she felt something warm holding her hand. There was a voice in her head telling her to come back to him but who was him. Her body started to obey her and she forced her eyes opened.

"There you go Deanna, welcome back." the voice said clearer now and Deanna turner her head toward the voice. It was Will Riker, her oldest friend. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in sick bay; you were hit on the head during a cave in. You were lucky that Data wasn't too far behind and saved you." Will got up and went out of the room and came back in with Beverly Crusher. He kissed Deanna's forehead then left sick bay to return to the bridge.

"So how are you feeling Deanna?" Beverly asked

"I am in a little pain and can't move some of my body but other than that I am well."

"I'm going to run a few tests to make sure everything is healed as it should be and check to see how your baby is doing." Deanna relaxed but then jumped when she thought of what Beverly had just said.

"What baby I am not pregnant. I haven't been intimate with a man in quite some time now." Deanna was shaking and trying to get away like it was a bad dream.

"Deanna you have been unconscious for two months now. Much has happened since the day you went back to the planet. Relax and let me run my test then I will call the captain to explain everything that has happened." Deanna relaxed and let Beverly run her test. Deanna hoped her answers wouldn't be too much for her to handle. Deanna had felt so lost with what was going on around her. She decided to try to rest and relax while she waited for her answers.

Picard and Data journeyed to the sick bay to see Deanna. They had gotten the call that she had awakened and that Beverly had finished her test on her. They had hoped to get some of their questions that had come up during the two months that Deanna had been unconscious.

"Doctor, how is Counselor Troi?" Picard asked as he came in to sick bay.

"She is resting. When she awoke, she was in shock about what had happened and finding out that she was pregnant." Beverly went on to tell of the test results. Riker walked in half way through the explanation. "In my opinion, I don't think Deanna should be left alone at night. The one test that I ran came back not as I had hoped. Deanna might have amnesia of what I don't know but as a doctor I wouldn't recommend leaving her alone long in case of an emergency."

"Well that puts us into a damper." Picard said. A nurse came in at that moment saying that Deanna had awoken again and heard their voices and was looking for them. Riker went to Deanna's side instantly and held her hand.

"How you feeling Counselor?" Picard asked

"Better, are we still in the system?" Deanna asked

"No we left it about three days after your accident. The federation decided to name the system Glacialis. Since then we have been to three star bases and we are now on our way to Vulcan to look at their records to see if they have any records of the system." Data said

"Can you remember anything from before you went down?" Riker asked

"It's a blur. I remember going to the planet and having this feeling I couldn't shake but once I got to the planet a rain storm was blowing heavy rain so I took shelter in the cave but then it goes blank. I am sorry I can't remember any more than that." Deanna said.

"No it's more than we were expecting. From our end, O'Brian noticed your signal was weakening and sent Data down. Data found you in the large chamber underneath rubble from the ceiling. By the time you arrived in sick bay you had become unconscious. Rest now and don't worry about anything other than getting better. Riker you're off for now you can stay and look after her." Picard said and Will nodded. Deanna relaxed and fell back on to the bed. Data and Picard left sick bay to return to their duties on the bridge.

Deanna and Will talked about what else had been going on in the ship when Beverly came back to run some test.

"Deanna, I would like to check on your baby and see how it's doing now that you have been awake for a little while." Beverly said

"Do you know how far along I am?"

"About two months. Basically the same amount of time since you has been in sick bay."

"Can Will stay?"

"Of course, I am only really going to do an ultra sound of the pregnancy and draw some blood." Deanna nodded as she held Will's hand. Beverly drew the blood then brought over the ultra sound machine.

"Isn't that an old fashion way to look at the baby?" Will asked

"Yes but it's the only way we could see the baby. Whatever this child is, I could not see it on any of our more advanced ways of looking at the child. But this is a 4d ultra sound so we get almost the same picture." Beverly put the cold gel on Deanna's stomach and on the screen came the picture of what would be her baby. It was so small but you could see that it was starting to take the shape of a baby.

"Can you tell what the gender of the child is?" Deanna asked

"Of course, It's a little…."It took Beverly a few minutes to get the right angle to see the baby's bottom "A little girl. Congratulations." Beverly wiped off the gel and then went off to help with other patients leaving the two friends alone.

"What am I to do? First I wake and find that I have been unconscious for two months then I find I'm pregnant." Deanna started to break down in tears.

"Deanna relax, you will make it through this. I will be there for you every step of the way. If you would like we can say that the child is mine to put off suspicion till your memories come back?"

"Will that is nice of you but I think that I am going to do this on my own. I think I am going to rest again now." Deanna said. Will nodded and kissed her forehead and then left. He was confused with everything at the moment and wanted nothing more than to sleep it off. Will hoped that everything would play out ok and that he would get another chance with helping Deanna through this tough time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. been dealing with school load and other things. well here is chapter three enjoy.

* * *

A couple months went by and Deanna went back to her quarters and a simpler work schedule. Her memory though wasn't as it once was. She had to be careful when traveling around the ship that she could remember to get back to her room and office without taking a wrong turn.

Deanna herself had noticed that she wasn't who she once was. She didn't think anything of it but continued on with her life and preparing to be a mother. Being a mother was going to be a new thing to her because this child was growing like a normal child in the womb not like the other child she had. It brought back memories and some old feelings that would make her nervous from time to time but nothing out of the ordinary of being a first time mother.

"So how are you doing Deanna" Riker said one day as he walked with Deanna from her office.

"Alright, I have been less confused with the ship and getting places. I have even started to remember parts of the day that I had the accident not much but some."

"Really like what?"

"Well I remember beaming down I remember going into the cave and then I black out. I also get feelings ever once in a while that I can't shake for a while."

"That's a start. Hopefully you can get the rest of that day. So have you thought of a name for your baby?"

"I am not even thinking of her at this point. I know she is there but I haven't really processed that she is my baby. All of the confusion that I have been having that I put her to the side."

"Well you can't put her off for too much longer, your what four five months along and your starting to show."

"Will, I know and I am going to start working on this baby and getting things ready for her. I will let you know if I need help." With that they had arrived at Deanna's quarters and she had gone inside. Will shrugged his shoulders and began his trek to the bridge for duty.

Upon arriving on the bridge, Will took his place next to Picard.

"How's Deanna?" Picard asked

"She is well and she had some memories return but not what we were hoping. I am afraid that she hasn't taken to getting ready for her child." Will said

"Well take it from her side, she wakes up and finds that she has been unconscious for two months and that she is also told that she is pregnant. She has had a lot to deal with having to double check everything she does to make sure she is doing it right and to add a pregnancy to it. Just give her time." Picard said

"According to some early 21th century doctors, so woman don't connect with their children until after the child is born. It's after the pregnancy that you might need to worry about more." Data said as he turned to face the two in command. Will nodded and relaxed in his chair.

"So where are we heading for?" Will asked trying to change the topic.

"We are headed to a meeting with another federation transport vessel to take on more supplies and for a couple new crew men to join the science department. I also believe Guinan is back from her vacation on Vulcan." Picard said as the craft came into view on the screen. Picard turned the bridge over to Will and went to his ready-room to look over some private documents that was to be brought to him during the meeting.

After the transfer was complete and the transporter crew had given that all clear of who was to come and to go was done, the Enterprise set off on a new course towards their next assignment. Will was read reports about the next few missions when the bridge received an unexpected call came from Guinan.

"10-forward to bridge" Guinan said

"Go ahead" Will said

"Will I have Deanna hear and she is in need of some help"

"What kind of help does she need?"

"I think it's better for you to come here and have her explain it to you"

"On my way" Will put Data in charge of the bridge and journeyed down to 10-forward. When he got there he found that Guinan was trying to calm a distressed Deanna.

"Guinan, what's wrong with Deanna" Will asked

"I can't do it. I just can't." Deanna sobbed

"What can't you do?" Will asked taking the seat next to Deanna as Guinan went back to helping the other people in the bar.

"I can't care for this child. I am not sure if I can care for this child the way it should be cared for. Look at me I am a mess."

"Deanna relax, you did this before with Ian but why can't you do it with this child?"

"I have tried and just can't think of this child as my own. Ian was different in the fact that he wasn't really a child. I mean he was but he was just learning about us and how am I to tell this child about its father when I don't even know how I got pregnant in the first place."

"Is that what this is a about, that your child doesn't have a father to help raise it?"

"Partly"

"Deanna I have told you many a time over our friend ship that if you need anything just ask and I will help the best I can. If you are wondering how to raise this child then I will help raise it as if it was my own, if you are worried about the many questions this child will have together we will face it. I am always going to be there for you if you need it and even if you don't need it I will be there for you to fall back on. I will never give up on you and never refuse to help."

"But Will…."

"No buts Deanna I mean what I say and if you don't believe me I will go talk with the captain about moving yours and my quarters together so that we can raise this baby girl together" Will said as he touched Deanna's belly. The child within Deanna started to move around and Will felt it against his hand. Deanna leaned into Will's shoulder and just cried releasing all her pent up stress.

A little while later the two made their way from ten-forward and headed for one of their quarters. Deanna was feeling much better as she had finally gotten the weight off her shoulders and now had someone to help her with the child that only had a couple months left till the child made its appearance in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

well here is chapter 4. I had a long writters block and I am hoping that as the summer comes I will have more time and more ideas to work with. well enjoy.

* * *

Time seamed to fly by for Deanna and Will. They had new quarters together and that it also had an extra bedroom for the little one on the way. Deanna had started to take fewer shifts on the bridge and was taking it easy in the last few weeks of her pregnancy. It had been a hard road but she knew that the friends she had were there to help her with this mystery.

Deanna had but a few weeks left in her pregnancy and that Beverly had her come in once a week to monitor the baby.

"Have the results come in yet?" Deanna asked to Beverly

"Yes and I am shocked to say that your baby girl has morphed her DNA to match you and William. I can't explain it. I had blood samples from when you were unconscious and she had no father then but now it's showing that Will has become her father." Beverly explained

"So your say that this baby is able to change its looks and form to be what Deanna wants it to be?" Riker asked

"No but I think it has to the ability to change when she wants. I will send this message to the people on Glacialis. They might be able to tell more about the people and this."

During the time of accident and now the Enterprise had been to Vulcan and many other older races and found nothing on Glacialis. It was as if the planet itself didn't want anyone to know of its remarkable history. The more information they got through Deanna's pregnancy the more the enterprise was confused. They had all agreed to wait to see what happened when Deanna gave birth to figure out more about the people.

"Will, I am going to go take a nap"

"Alright I will send someone to check on you in a couple of hours if I haven't heard from you okay."

"Alright" With that Deanna went to take her nap as Riker went to take his shift on the bridge. Riker had set three ensigns to check on Deanna and they came back saying she was resting. Dinner time rolled around and Deanna was still sleeping. What the ship didn't know was Deanna was having a similar dream that she had months before.

_The beach was quiet and the waves where lapping at the shore softer than the whisper. Deanna was sitting on a bench with her feet buried in the sand. The beach was empty of people except a shadow of a child playing in the water. Deanna opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. The child came out of the water and stood in front of Deanna. _

_ "Mommy did you see me play in the water? I almost caught a fish" the child asked_

_ "Child I am not your mother." Deanna said_

_ "Of course you are mommy, and daddy is on the bridge" the child pointed to a small bridge with a shadow man fishing off, facing away. _

_ 'Ok I will play along' "SO how old are you? You know me and my memory" _

_ "Mommy is funny. I am not born yet. I am still with in her" the child laugh_

_ "But you are in front of me then how can you be inside me?" _

_ "This is a dream world that you have been before. Remember that someone said that you were our only hope. Well that was another child that wanted to be here but they were not strong enough to come but I was allowed to come."_

_ "So you are my baby?"_

_ "Yup and I will be arriving sooner that you think." _

_ "What is your name? I can't figure out a name" The two talked about different things. It seemed like hours when the child spoke up._

_ "That I can't tell you yet but now you have been here long enough and you will not be where you were when you first came here. It is time for us to meet in person and not in this dream." _

As Deanna woke up she heard many voices and felt pain in her lower stomach. She felt a groggy feeling as if something was keeping her asleep.

"Doctor she is waking up" A male voice said.

"Welcome back to us Deanna thought we were going to lose you." The man said

"Where am I? Deanna asked

"Sick bay, the ensigns didn't notice that you had gone unconscious and were in labor. Luckily Data checked on you and noticed that your water broke while you were out. Would you like to meet our little girl" It was Riker that was next to her holding her hand.

"Here we are, here is mommy sweet one" Doctor Crusher said to an infant in her arms. Deanna sat up with help from William before Beverly placed the baby in Deanna's arms. Deanna looked over the baby and nothing was deformed. The baby had sweet blue eyes that reminded Deanna of Will's the rest of the baby's face was Deanna.

"What will we name her Will?"

"I thought of Gemma, because she is our little jewel."

"Gemma Troi Riker, I like it" Beverly nodded and left to finish the birth certificate. The little family was visited by members of the crew including Data and the captain.

"What's her name?" Picard asked

"Gemma, the Italian word for jewel, Interesting" Data said making everyone laugh.

"Data we would like to make you Gemma's godfather."

"Of course" data then leaned over to the captain and asked "What is a god father?"

"A godfather is someone that looks after a child if the parents can't or have passed on." Data nodded. Doctor Crusher then ushered the visitor's way so that she could look over Deanna and the baby.

Deanna was looked over and then went back to her and Riker's quarters with little Gemma. The proud parents watched the baby sleep before turning in for the night.

"Will, do you think she will be alright?"

"Deanna she is fine. She is just across the room. What could go wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I get this strange feeling that something is going to go wrong."

"Deanna these are normal feelings. You are a new mother and you are relying on new feelings. It is natural for these mother feelings or at least they are for humans."

"Will I guess you are right, but what is weird is that my mother told me that betazed woman can read their children's thoughts but I can't read Gemma's mind."

"Deanna you have had a long day and now it is time to rest. We shall worry about this tomorrow" Riker said before asking the computer to turn the lights off. The two settled into bed to await the morning. What they didn't know was that their child had many secrets that would show up as she grew up.


End file.
